Pokemon kento high school
by kgvgaming
Summary: Dawn moves to kento and starts at a high school there and meets ash then she can't seem to make and freins apet from may perlshipping and contshippimg Ashxdawn rated M


Hey I'm Dawn Berlitz I have just moved hear from the sinoho region as my mum decided she wanted to move here in kento to our new house in pallet Town. She brought me is stupid deiry which I don't want to right in but my mum brought it me since it may help with my feeling and some place to get things out of my head.

Just noticed you know nothing about me I was born in twinleaf town in the sinoho region I went to tinwinleaf high school also had a boy friend who was called pual he was so hot. We broke up because I was moving to kento I never told him until the day I left then we split up I still haven't got over it, what can I except as we did go out for a year.

Oh year I'm 15 and going into 9th grade in kento high school so today is my first day so hopefully it go good and I meet a really cute guy. My dream is to become a Pokemon cordittor just like my mum was.I also love pizza its just the best food in the wrold I just absolutely crave it lol;-) . I also have a pokemon called puplup who is a small bule pokemon also he is a water type ,there is also bunerry and pachirsu how I caught back home. My favorite clour is pink and bule omg I love them they are so cute

Well I'm nervous better stop writing for now may do some more after school today

Xxxxx dawn

NORMAL POV

"Dawn hurry up the bus will be here soon for school" called joehanana( Dawn's mum )

"OK I'll be down" dawn shout back. As her mum headed a loud noise coming from the hall "Dawn are you OK " joehanana called out." Yeah no need to worry " Dawn replied back in some pain as she just fell down the staris. Her mom was in the kinichin of the house cooking breakfast which was bacon and egg sandwiches. Dawn walked in to the room wereing a black and white miniskirt like she waers in the animé.

The bus pull out side as dawn left the front door and shouted "by mum" . Then joehanana replied " by dear have a good fristday". Then dawn shut the front door and walked to the yellow school bus that was parked on the side of the road at the bus stop.

As Dawn go on to the bus and sat down next to a red hair gril who was wearing a yellow top with suppentders that were attached to bule shorts that were small and looked sluty. "OK watch were your sitting you fucking bitch" the girl said to Dawn." What have I done wrong " ask Dawn in a slightly confused tone." You know what you have done wrong u sat on my desinger bag u bitch just because your new didn't mean u own this school I do " the red head said. Dawns face was about to burst all she wanted to do was slap her.

As the bus pulled in to the school she got of the bus and just ran to get away face thinking to her selfe this as been the worst day hopefully it gets better as the day goes on .then dawn fell in to the floor as she just ran in to a boy who had black hair with a blue jack it that had a yellow strip going across his chest and he was also wasting blue jeans .Dawn thought to her selfe omg he is so cute hopfull he is singal. Dawn said " sorry for running in to you"as she blushed slightly. The boy just smiled as he repild back " its fine don't worry about it". Dawn didn't even hear him she was lost in his eyes with a dreamy look on hear face. Then she snapped out of it and ask the boy what is name is. Just as he was about to response to this question the red hair grild shouted over while she was wallking toworeds this boy ." Ash why are you speaking into this sket just look at how she dresses for a start " . " she was the one who ran in the to me so quite being a bitch for once myisty. Said ash quitly so only dawn could hear him.

" what did you say Ashton Ketchum " myisty ask ash as ash reliped " nothing my love"

As the bell rung dawn was thinking to her self why would any one want to go out with her , then myisty said" you stay away from my boyfriend or you will regrent it".

The rest of the day passed slowly as the school talked about what happen between ash and dawn the morning just before the bell rang. All dawn could think about was ash but she was still missing pule a lot and she also still loved him. Most of the people in the school allready hated her just because she ran in to the popular boy in school . dawn was sitting there looking out of the window dreading lunch as soon as the bell went dawn was the last one out of the class room and stared walking slowly heading the the mess hall.

The dawn felt a hand touch her shoulder and she turn around there was a girl standing there with a red top on and brown hair with a red bamdader around her head also black shorts on as well." Dawn ask in a fed up tone " do you want to batter me scince everyone else dose for running into ash" , No " the gril replied back to dawn so this confused dawn " so what do u want then?" ." just to be friends so what's your name ?" Asked the gril " Dawn blitzes and you" she replied to the girls question " my name is May Mable so you want to grab lunch them " may asked dawn "yeah I'm so hungry I could eat a radish" replied dawn as may just giggled slightly to her response.

" what is this big deal with ash" dawn asked may " well ash is there most popular boy in school scince he playes in the school football team as there quter back he also goses out with myisty only because he was going to ask me out because I liked him and he liked me but myisty had a huge crush on him so made a up a story go stop us from going out" replied may." Who are the rest of them "ask dawn "well the. Brown hair boy is Gary oke he also plays on the football team and his garndfather is proffor oke the school principal. Then there is leaf garys girlfriend who I dont do much about her scince I never Spoke to her. Then there is drew the green haird boy he also plays on the foot Ball team and I know he liked me as he keeps on texting me and giving me rose and the last girl is solidad she has huge crush on drew but he don't like her". Replied may " awwwww that's so cute about you and drew and how to youh know them so well " said dawn " I used to best friend with myisty" reliped may as the bell rang so see u tomorrow " said may " OK see u 2morrow " replied dawn as she walked off to her last class.

As dawn got home she ran straight up to her room and slammed her door her mmother knew something has happen to day at school but didn't want to ask what as she brought it would be better it not ask at all and leaver to fix it her sefe.

Dear deiry

To day have just been the worst day of my life I ran in to the most popular boy in school and now being piked on for it and not to mention he is so cute I would so love to have him in my bed with me and his eyes they are the most draemist thing ever

And I have made a new friend call may she seams to be nice and sweet I think k I will get a long with her reply well I cant wait for tomorrow just to see ash and may and I might even get to speak to him scince he may be in my art class hopefully he did tack art and his girlfriend is a aboulst bitch is is stuck up fucking shop. That's it might write sommore tomorrow after school hopefully it will be better that today

Xxxxx dawn


End file.
